Slytherin's Heir
by Spirit-of-Deathmist
Summary: Somethings strange about the veil situation, no-one realises until its too late. By that time, the DEs have escaped with Harry. what happens when Harry is taken to Old Voldie, will things change? Disclaimer: Not my characters, so plz dnt sue


**Slytherin's Heir. **

**Chapter One **

Lucius walked into the large auditorium filled with dread. His deatheater status meant that he had to follow all orders, weather he liked them or not. It also meant that he had to drop everything when summoned, his lord needed him and he had to go.

"Ahhhh, Lussssiussssss I need you to perform a little operation for me." The low hisses caused Lucius to shiver with apprehension.

"Yes my lord, what would you like me to do?" Lucius forced himself to be calm and restrained. He could not afford to get on his lord's bad side. That meant death.

"I need you to command a little esssscapade to the Department of Myssssssteries at the Minissssstry tomorrow, Potter will be there to pick up a ssssertain prophesssssy. The order of the flaming pigeon believe that I am after this prophesssssy and so they are protecting it as much as they can. I need you to bring Potter to me. I will be there in the shadows in case Dumbledore shows up, I want that boy and the old man would cause too much trouble." To the average person Lord Voldemort seemed indifferent, but Lucius could tell his true emotions after working with the Dark Lord as his closest follower, and friend? Tom Riddle was worried.

"Of course My Lord, may I ask what is so important with the Potter boy? I thought that you wanted to kill him, you seem to have something else in thought." This was as close as a Malfoy got to begging, Lucius really wanted to know.

"In time Lussssssius, in time." Voldemort whispered "Oh and Lucius…"

"Yes My Lord?"

"There will be no sssserious harm to Potter, I know that there will have to be sssssome, the order believe I want to torture him. Make ssssure Bella knowssss thissss. That will be all."

"Yes my Lord." This newest order puzzled Lucius as he made his way out of the mansion, why did his lord want Potter, if not to torture then eventually kill? It couldn't be good for Potter whatever the reason. Oh the irony, only for Lilly would Lucius Malfoy agreeing to help protect Potter of all people.

"NO… SIRIUS!" the anguished cry rang through the amphitheater drawing every eye, both from the light and dark sides. But Harry didn't notice, his destination locked as he ran forward, towards the shimmering veil, everyone else forgotten in his haste to reach that damned arch. Yet this proved to be his downfall as curses rushed towards him, his friends and foes all determined to stop him killing himself.

A few more steps to Sirius, he wasn't dead, just waiting, lurking behind the arch playing a deadly game trying to scare Harry. Please let it be a game. "Sirius please be there…" the faint words escaped the dark haired boy's lips before he was hit with a stunner sending him into oblivion. "NO! Have to make it…" before unwelcome blackness.

Lucius watched as Bellatrix dueled her pathetic cousin, occasionally sending a stray curse at the Longbottom boy to make sure he didn't interfere where he was not wanted. This wasn't how he had wanted to spend his evening, he could be back home yelling at his house-elves or even better, at the board of governors for some fault or another. His thoughts were broken as a minor fault in black's shield came down and a curse hit him sending him back into the fatal veil of darkness. Silently congratulating Bella, he started forward intending on finishing this once and for all. He was stopped by a yell coming from a certain green-eyed teen that the deatheaters were supposed to capture. "NO… SIRIUS!", Lucius mentally winced at having to cause such pain to the boy, but it was necessary. Black would only get in their way, now and later. The blonde's heart almost stopped as he watched the black-haired child dash to the veiled archway intent on getting his godfather back. Sending stunner after stunner at the child, Lucius rushed down the steps a race against the 'order of the flaming pigeon'. As he reached the bottom of the dimly lit dome, one of his spells hit its target. Lucius slowed his steps, allowing Bella to get the boy. Their job was done.

As the body flew to her arms, the light side realized they were in trouble, their golden boy was in the hands of their enemy and more than likely they would never see him alive again. With Dumbledore dueling the dark lord, the order was left to fight Deatheaters severely outnumbered. They were in trouble.

When Bella had a secure hold on the boy, a signal went up to get all fallen comrades and retreat, they had what they came for. All the order and minister saw was masses of deatheaters portkeying out with one unconscious teenager leaving behind death and destruction. Last of all, the Dark Lord departed the chamber, leaving a partially confused Dumbledore looking at a smashed prophecy, and the order in shock.

Chapter Two 

"Exsssssselent Lussssiussss, I congratulate you on your sssskillful performanssse thisssss evening. Bella plasssse the boy in the ssssspare room. Remember to remove anything thatssss dangeroussss or possssibly harmful. Dissssmissssed." The Dark Lord swept out leaving confused deatheaters and an oblivious boy in his wake.

"Do you think he meant that, put the boy in the spare room? Not the dungeons? Is he serious?" Pettigrew was the only one brave, or stupid, enough to voice the questions. They were all thinking it though.

After much debate in which Bella had to take charge, several lower minions were crucioed once or twice and Pettigrew tied up, the boy was moved into the spare room. The deatheaters, although unauthorized, placed a guard over the doors for when the child woke up. They couldn't risk him snooping around and incurring their Master's wrath.

CRACK! Caused many to look up at the arriving house-elf.

"Mister Malfoy, You is needed in the library with Master. Please follow me."

When Harry woke, he found himself in a strange room, so dark that you couldn't tell where the walls stopped and the shadows began. The singular portrait in the room contained a dark background and missing the figure, presumably who had gone out and told whoever lived here that he was up. Damn Dumbledore, he always had someone there to check up on him. The thought of Dumbledore and his order made the events of the last night come crashing down on him. Sirius. He had to take his mind of that before he went insane, his only reason for living had been taken away from him. He wanted to kill Bellatrix, no not kill her. Slaughter her. It wasn't fair and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't taken the bait, gone to the ministry and forced the order to come to his rescue. Sirius would still be alive, wondering where he was. It was all his fault, the thought occupied his thoughts, not letting him escape. He didn't deserve to.

If anyone were watching they would see the young boy's eyes change suddenly from a vibrant green to a dark haunted shadow, so dark it was almost black. To take his mind off the abyss that inhabited its halls, Harry looked around at his confounds. His gaze fell on the bed and its typical Hogwarts style was expected, however the deep Slytherin green and crest made him wonder, "Where the hell am I?" He voiced out loud to the empty surroundings. The walls were plain, if not a little bland. It reminded him eerily of the chamber of secrets in some weird way, the faint sound of dripping and the wet musty smell that accompanied it.

The room held minimum furniture, a bed, desk, couch, fireplace, beaurau and door presumably to the bathroom. Everything was made in the same style and tastefully arranged. It was nothing truly spectacular, just comfortable and clean.

Harry was so preoccupied with examining his surroundings that he didn't realize that he had company until the intruder spoke.

"I hope that everything issss to your tasssste Misssster Potter" was hissed out of the shadows making Harry hastily spin around to identify the speaker.

"Voldermort." Harry spat back at him, immediately showing his dislike of the man.

"Ah, on top of everything assss ussssual." Was thrown back at the boy snidely in a way that reminded Harry of his hated Potions master.

"What do you want from me? And why am I not dead yet? You made very clear what your intentions are years ago." Demanded Harry confused as to his placement. If this was Voldermort, and Harry was staying in the same house as him, then it stands to reason that Voldermort had captured him. So if Voldermort had captured him like he'd been trying to for 5 years with the intent of killing him, why was he not dead?

"You ssssee Potter, when I ussssed your blood to revive mysssself, I wanted it for many reassssonssss. One, it meant I could touch you without exssssperienssssing pain. Two, it meant that I could bypasssss your blood wardssss. And lasssstly, I wanted to find out your lineage. Passsssletoune issssn't ssssomething that can be passssssed by any ssssort of bond, sssso it goessss to sssshow that we are related in ssssome way. Alsssso family issss important to me and I could usssse thissss to my advantage." He added almost as an afterthought. "A while back, I had a pureblood woman who was very eager to pleasssse me. I ussssed that and managed to get her pregnant. When sssshe found out however, sssshe wassssn't sssso pleassssed. Sssshe planned on getting rid of the child, sssso I took her and locked her up sssso sssshe couldn't desssstroy my heir. However the guard I left to enssssure her happinessssss wassssn't too happy with my dessssissssion and 'acssssidently let her esssscape'. I found out later that sssshe had the child in a muggle hosssspital," Here Voldermort grimaced showing his distaste for all things muggle. "Sssshe left a note for her daughter exssssplaining her sssstory before leaving the child for the mugglesssss to look after, then came back to me, beaten up and crying, claiming that the guard, who had run away asssswell, had taken her and tried to give her child to Dumbledore. I'll never know if it was the truth, sssshe wont ssssay. All I know is the child was raised by mugglessss with a note telling her of her heritage. The child was a pureblood witch, with the ancesssstory of many reputable houses. The woman was alsssso the mother of the Black sisters when she married into the Black family the nexsssst year. Imagine my ssssurprisssse when I found that your mother just happened to be that child from your family tree." Finished the Dark Lord sitting down on the couch and leaning back into a relaxed pose.

"What the hell? You killed your father so why do you expect me to believe that you value family? You're just trying to get me to think that you're at least partially normal. What do you want from me?" concluded Harry slowly raising his voice until he was almost shouting.

"I believe you have ssssome factssss wrong. Did Dumbledore tell you that? Of courssss he did. Let me get one thing sssstraight. I never killed my father. I went to meet him after finally tracking him down. I wanted to find if I had any wizarding blood in that sssside of my family. I found something that had information about a persssson with the lasssst name Riddle in one of the archivessss at Hogwarts and wondered if I was related to them. I arrived at my uncle'ssss hovel becausssse desssspite his perpetual drunkardnessssss he wassss my uncle. He tried to fight with me, thinking that I was 'that riddle bloke from the housssse over the way' I assssked him whatever had he done, and he told me he killed him. I admit I losssst control and ended up crucioing him a few timessss. I couldn't let him tell what I'd done sssso I wiped hissss memory and went up to 'that housssse over the way' and found my father and grandparentssss dead. I looked through the housssse to try and find evidence that they were wizardssss. The attic held the family ssssecretssss; they were desssscended from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw union. I never wanted them dead. I went back to try to reasssson with my uncle, but only arrived in time to ssssee him being taken away to Assskaban." Voldemort finished with a hint of regret in his voice.

Harry and Voldemort discussed things that Harry believed about Tom and in return, Tom told Harry about their ancestry. Although Harry didn't necessarily believe Tom, he hadn't been thrown into a dungeon or tortured yet so they made an unofficial agreement not to abuse the mutual truce.

**Cue. Flashback**

Lucius walked into the library and waited for his Lord to speak.

"Lucius, I need to get on Potter's good side in order to get him to be my heir. How do I do that?"

**End Flashback**

Lucius pondered on the question his Lord had asked him. Why did he want Potter of all people to be his heir. Wait an heir had to be a blood relative, so how did he figure that out. Lucius hadn't told anyone what Lilly informed him in confidence. How could he know. How could his lord know that Harry was his grandson?

**Chapter 3**

Harry thought about the last week. Voldemort had been nice, he hadn't treated him like a prisoner; he asked Harry not to visit a few places because they were dangerous, but he didn't forbid him to do anything. It was quite nice. Better than the Dursleys in any case. Harry hadn't met many Deatheaters, he met his Aunt Bellatrix who despite her reputation, was actually really fun. She taught Harry lots of things that he had always wanted to do, and the funny thing was that although Tom didn't approve of many things, like the piercings and tattoos, he didn't crucio her. Bella knew all the back streets of London and all the disreputable places that were moderately safe. She taught him to pickpocket and 'borrow' things that he needed incase of an emergency. She introduced him to the underground of London. Life was fun, she was the aunt that he never had and a sister-like person that he could turn to. Harry didn't trust her at first and really wanted to kill her. He had to be held back until he slowly forgave her. The veil was a purgatory. It held souls until they were either pulled out or sent to the beyond. When he learnt that there was a possibility that Sirius could be brought back, Harry was ecstatic. He hugged her before realizing what he had done and grudgingly admitted that maybe, just maybe she was forgiven.

A week turned into a month and Harry enjoyed spending time with Bella. Today, they were going shopping for a new look. They decided that a whole new look would mean that Harry could go to Diagon alley when his school results came out. Bella needed to change her hair, complaining that years in Azkaban ruined ones perm, a feat that sent Harry into fits of laughter.

So here they were, standing outside a hair styling shop on the edges of oxford street, deciding that the more popular the spot, the easier to escape fire. Bella and Harry went their separate ways to get what they wanted. Bella followed a blonde girl to one cubicle where her hair was layered, styled and straightened, before it was dyed and highlighted. After a facial, she went out to the general area and waited for Harry to put in an appearance. She only had to wait a few minutes before a tall boy with startling black hair came out. His ebony fringe had been cut in a side wave to hide the tell tail scar, while the back had been cut and gelled in a messy rats nest. The flat front complimented his strong chiseled features, while behind that, the green and silver highlights stood out.

"Well what do you think? Is it alright?" He shuffled his foot in anxiousness. "I mean it's not as amazing as yours and not such a drastic change, but it hides the scar and it's very anti-Griffindor, well?" Harry looked down, afraid of her response. In the few weeks they had spent time together, he came to value her opinion almost as much as he would Sirius'.

"WOW! That's amazing, its simple, but its such a drastic improvement Hun. Wow, just wow, you'll be beating back the girls with a shotgun soon." She finished laughing, truly impressed.

"Awesome, now clothes or contacts first? Then more piercings, yeah?" Harry was practically bouncing on his feet. He waited for Bella to obliviate the shop before walking out with her, knowing that if they left any witnesses then his newly found family could be arrested or worse, killed.

"Well sweetie, how about contacts first, then clothes. Then I'll take you to get that gorgeous eyebrow of yours pierced and the tattoo of your choice." Linking his arm with hers. Both looked the same age despite her being old enough to be his mother, being a metamorphagus had its advantages, a useful talent both possessed since it was one of the less spoken about traits of the black family.

One hour later found Harry putting in his new green cats eye contacts with several different styles including moon-colored and spiral styled pairs that would last for months and months without becoming damaged. One of the more useful aspects of back-street wizarding shops. Once they were all set, Harry and Bella set off for clothing to go with their new looks.

"I can't wait until Tom sees us now, I bet you he'll faint. I wish he'd faint. You know, in all the years that I've known him, I haven't seen him so surprised as much as he has been in the last month. This is so much fun! Hehehe," laughed Bella walking into H&M.

Harry followed her, looking at the masses of awesome clothing, and wondering how the hell he could've missed going shopping. Oh year, the Dursleys.

When Bella and Harry returned to Slytherin castle, a house-elf was waiting to escort them to the auditorium where Tom was waiting for them. Guiltily, they made their way, nervous as to what punishment was laid in store for them. If their new looks were bad enough harry now had a total of ten piercings and four tattoos. Tom was going to kill them.

Lord Voldemort was lounging on his 'throne', waiting for Bella and his grandson to show. Tonight he was going to introduce Harry to Nagini and a few of the Slytherin snakes. There were seven in all, the most magically powerful number, but the basilisk was at Hogwarts. Tom suddenly had a bad thought, in one of his many plans to get back his body, he got Lucius to plant his diary in Hogwarts. The diary would posses someone and open the chamber again. According to Lucius, harry had once again been in the throw of things and had saved the girl he'd been using. That meant that the basilisk had either been killed or sent back to the inner chamber, she was a fierce fighter, and knowing his teen self, she wouldn't've been allowed to retreat.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. The basilisk was one of the snakes that would choose the heir and guide him in what he needed help with.

Lord Voldemort was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and a young pair walked in, eyes to the floor in a universal sign of submission.

"Who are you that you believe I wont crucio you for disssturbing me when I sspecssificssally ssaid that I was not to be interrupted while I was ssspeaking to Bella and her friend?" He demanded at the pair sitting up straight in his chair.

"Well my lord, you called for us?" Retorted Bella lifting her head so he could see her grinning face.

"BELLA! What the hell have you done to yourself and… Harry?" He trailed off staring at the handsome young man casually standing in his presence.

"Bella please tell me he hasn't gotten more piercings and tattoos? Oh God." The Defeated Lord groaned.

"And there was I thinking that you didn't believe in God _my Lord_." Voiced Harry cheekily walking over to one of the chairs by the dais. "You know this makes things a lot easier, I can now go out and no one will recognize me. I mean check out these awesome eyes, cool huh?" Harry chattered excitedly. "I cant wait to see what the guys at Hogwarts say about this." He paused, "I do get to go back to Hogwarts don't I?" Suddenly worried. What if he was actually a prisoner and this was all just a ruse to get him to trust them before turning him into an evil Lordlet.

"Of course you do Harry, you're not a prisoner here. Although I would ask one thing of you, you don't have to do it but it would make me feel better that you were protected." Tom said with caution hoping that Harry would understand.

"Oh what do you want me to have? You know that Dumbledore won't cause too much trouble, he'll understand. He's been trying to understand you for years, looking into your past and all. By the way what did that prophesy say? It must've been special if the order were protecting it for so long." Questioned Harry suddenly interested in the topic.

"Well, I would like you to meet some of my companions first, they can go to Hogwarts with you because they are a rare species that melt into a person's skin and just look like a tattoo. They wont look out of place with all your other tattoos." Tom explained with a slight reprimanding tone to his voice. "Also I do know that Albus has been looking into my past. He has been trying to find my Horcruxes. I made them in an attempt to become immortal, but they created this ugly look along the way. You look a lot like what I did when I was younger you know, green eyes and all. Now the prophesy is something that I've been trying to sort out ever since I found out that you're my grandson. I've finally got it down to this. If all my horcruxes are destroyed then I'll just be Tom Riddle and no lnger Voldemort thus destroying the 'Dark Lord' basically the prophesy says that one of us must 'kill' the other 'for neither can live while the other survives'. So I guess once Voldemort no longer exists, the prophesy is fufilled. So over the next year I will be tracking my horcruxes down and I'll send them to you to destroy. I'm not sure how to get rid of them yet, it's a work in progress. The only ways to destroy one is either using Basilisk venom or cursed fire. The only basilisk I know of is at Hogwarts, so that's why I need your help." Finished Tom hoping that Harry would agree to help him so that it didn't all end in death.

"Ummm" said Harry softly suddenly uncomfortable. "That wouldn't happen to be the same basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that was all kill or die, would it?" He finished sheepily.

"Ah, so how exactly did you kill her?" Asked Tom sadly, "I hope she didn't suffer too much."

"I kind of pulled the sword of Griffindor out of the Sorting Hat that Fawkes brought, and ran it through her head. At least be consoled that she got me too, one of her fangs pierced my right forearm. It was bloody painful." Harry supplied to the downhearted man.

"Wait, she pierced your arm? With one of her deadly fangs? One of the ones that kill within a few seconds? How the hell are you still alive?" Tom asked incredulously.

"As I said, Fawkes was there, phoenix tears have incredible healing powers. So due to that, the hole closed up and im still here." Sighed Harry.

Tom was in shock its not everyday that you meet someone that survives a Basilisk and succeeds in stabbing it. Although he was crushed that his friend from school days had been killed, he was very proud that his grandson, his own grandson was the one to kill a basilisk.

Thinking back to the times he spent with her in the chamber, he recalled a certain conversation they had.

**Cue Flashback**

"So what happens if someone kills you, I thought that Basilisks were immortal?" Asked a teenage Tom Riddle to his companion, a 45ft Basilisk.

"Tom, you can kill the body of a Basilisk, but you can never kill their spirit. Besides only the heir of Slytherin could kill my body. Remember how I told you that I would always be with you along with the other Slytherin snakes? Well its because, we can all merge ourselves in with your body. There are certain places on the heir's body that the snakes take. I am always found on the back of your neck, invisible until we meet you become the heir of Slytherin. I could meet you, but if you are not the heir of Slytherin, then my symbol isn't visible. And you can only become the heir if all seven of his snakes accept you. You have already been accepted so that's why you can see all the 'snakes' on your body. Anyway back to your question, if the heir kills the body, I can always manage to pierce part of their body and in that way I can accelerate the process of becoming part of them. If my body dies, then I send my essence, my soul into the image of me on their neck, that way I am never dead. I will stay dormant there until they are accepted as heir then I can regain a body if they so wish. I will never die Tom, I will always be there for you, and if you have an heir of your own, then I will still be with you, I will be with you until you die, the snakes can divide to accommodate heirs as they are born, its what our physical bodies are mainly for." The giant snake whispered comfortingly.

"But, are all the snakes always in that one spot, or can they move around my body? Will the grass snake, coral snake, and viper always be around my wrist; will the cobra stay around my thigh; will the runespoor wriggle on my ankle, and python around my waist?" Inquired Tom worriedly, "what if someone sees them and knows what they mean, what if Dumbledore knows, he hates me ever since the orphanage."

**End Flashback**

"See Harry, there is that way, but it has some side effects…" Tom said remembering how he had screamed for hours when he found this particular problem.

"Oh what are they, the basilisk sound nice, and the company of the snakes would be fine, as long as they didn't scare anyone. Why didn't you tell me about this before, I love meeting snakes, sometimes I think they hold better conversations and are more understanding than most humans." Babbled Harry, excited about meeting his future companions.

"Well there is the fact that you gain all the sakes' abilities to produce poison, meaning you get small, but slightly noticeable fangs, but an upside is that you get more snake-like traits, your temper takes longer to get up, but when you blow, everyone will know it from here to Timbuktu. You get the ability to worm your way out of anywhere, because you get a natural animagus ability. I turn into a python personally, it was the way that I met Nagini. Any other questions, if you want we could do this now, the snakes always stay in the castle." Tom told the pair still trying hard to get used to the changes.

"Sure, where do we go?" Was the long awaited response.

**Chapter 4**


End file.
